


Paradoxical

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Breeding, Dumbification, Edgeplay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Knight Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Prince Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Rimming, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: It’s wrong, Mark thinks. The position he is in is completely wrong and unbecoming of a knight—of a man. Yet he feels a contradicting sense of pleasure being able to have a prince like Lee Donghyuck on his knees.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 309





	Paradoxical

**Author's Note:**

> I am very proud of this! Had fun writing this one. There was a bit of difficulty writing this since I didn't know how to write Hyuck's character. But here it is :)

It’s wrong, Mark thinks. The position he is in is completely wrong and unbecoming of a knight—of a  _ man.  _ It’s disgusting and utterly wrong of him. Sleeping with another man—let alone a  _ prince— _ is sinful. Yet he feels a contradicting sense of tranquil and pleasure being able to have a prince like Lee Donghyuck on his knees. 

He grips the prince’s hips tightly as his tongue dives deep inside his sweet, slicked hole. The strong scent of honey and orange citrus clouds his mind. It’s his biology, he reasons. As an alpha, his weakness is an omega’s pheromones. He just so happens to be a little weak towards Donghyuck’s  _ addicting _ scent. It’s the only logical reason he’s so willing to sleep with him. 

Otherwise, he would never be seen in a compromising position with the slutty omega of a prince.  _ Fairy Donghyuck  _ is what every knight and alpha in the castle calls him. Too feminine and pretty to be a future king. He’s the laughing stock and the black sheep of the royal family with shameful judgment circling around him. The reason being is because he had been caught sleeping with a  _ man _ . Yet the dumb omega couldn’t understand why it was so wrong to be fucked by a man. 

_ “If it feels good, is it truly wrong?” _

It feels good but it’s so,  _ so  _ wrong. His tongue caresses his slick, puffy rim that twitches against him. His sweet essence is addicting like honey. The concept of both time and reason left him as he continues tongue fucking the omega. Donghyuck trembles on his knees with tears streaming down his cheeks. He hiccups and moans with his ass pushing back against Mark’s tongue. 

“M-Mark” Donghyuck whines pathetically. 

The alpha’s bare cock twitches in the air at the sweet, sexual voice that moans for him. It’s hard and leaking precum against his muscular abdomen. He secretly muses that he’s never been so hard for a man and even for a woman. Something about Donghyuck has this effect on him.

“Shut up, whore,” Mark hisses. “You’re a disgusting little dumb bitch. What would everyone say if they saw you, a prince, like this? Begging for a man’s cock?” 

Barely being able to process whatever the man is telling him, Donghyuck only seems to register the words  _ whore, dumb bitch,  _ and  _ cock.  _ He must truly be a whore and a dumb bitch that’s desperate for cock if Mark says so… After all, he’s the one with the brains ‘cuz alphas are always superior in every way. The alpha smacks the prince’s plump ass roughly and kneads his supple flesh. 

“Say you’re a dumb cockslut.” Mark growls in that commandeering tone that makes him feel funny. 

“I’m a dumb cockslut.” Donghyuck sniffles pathetically. 

He shoves the whimpering Donghyuck on his back with his legs spread open. His small cock is pressed against his abdomen, leaking and incredibly hard. It’s a pathetic look on Donghyuck but he looks undeniably  _ pretty.  _ His large brown eyes are glistening with tears and his teeth are nibbling his swollen and bruised lips. Mark’s stomach flutters when Donghyuck smiles once he realized he was being stared at.

_ No… no, it’s wrong.  _

Mark  _ knows  _ he isn’t gay. He’s ninety percent sure that he solely likes women—he’s all about tits and pussy, right? The other ten percent is confused because here he is fucking a  _ man _ . Is it really gay if he fucks an omega who happens to be a man? Then again, Donghyuck is just a  _ tight  _ hole—a  _ cocksleeve— _ and nothing more than that. 

Mark wraps his hand around his own cock and begins pumping it for a few seconds. It aches at his touch and he stifles a groan. With clenched eyes and a jaw, he positions his cock against Donghyuck’s fluttering, slick entrance. He slides his cock inside of his tight hole that clenches and grips him so tightly. He’s warm and perfect around his cock. 

“My dumb little slut.” Mark groans. “Fucking tight.” 

He revels in the high pitched moans and soft coos of his name that Donghyuck releases. He trails his hand down to the omega’s surprisingly wide hips that seem to be ready to bear children. Donghyuck’s eyes are wide with tear stricken cheeks as he grips the alpha’s shoulders tightly. He whimpers loudly underneath him as Mark rocks his hips forward, shoving his cock deeper inside of his slutty heat. 

His brain feels too fuzzy to truly comprehend everything but all he knows is that… It feels so  _ good _ ! His body has been craving for Mark’s cock and his addicting, heavy scent. His scent weighs heavily against his tongue and it’s almost like he can taste him. 

“ _ A-Alpha!”  _ Donghyuck cries. 

All thoughts of how wrong and sinful their sexual activity immediately went out the door once Donghyuck spoke that little, supposed  _ meaningless  _ word. 

“You missed my cock, didn’t you? Always so eager to be stuffed full of my cock.” Mark drawled. 

His words are so  _ dirty _ but they have Donghyuck flushing pink. His ass drools around the thick girth of Mark’s cock and sucks him up eagerly, desperate to keep him inside his tight heat forever. 

“Missed it so bad, alpha! N-Needed it!” Donghyuck drools dumbly. 

Mark buries his hands into the rich silky sheets and plush mattress aside Donghyuck’s head. He hiked up the prince’s legs higher around his waist as he pounds his tight ass. His cock drags against the warm, slick walls that milk him. 

His hand trails down to Donghyuck’s soft stomach to grip his pathetic cock, stroking with vigor. It’s sticky in his hand from the unusual amount of precum oozing from it. It spurts a pathetic amount of pre in his palm as he squeezes his ballsack. 

“Too much!!!” Donghyuck squeals. “m...much!”

Articulating words and sentences perfectly seemed too difficult in his state of mind. His brain being too preoccupied with Mark’s cock fucking him roughly. He truly became an embodiment of a dumb, cocksleeve of an omega. 

His pussylike hole twitches and flutters around Mark’s cock, budding with sensitivity. The added pleasure on Donghyuck’s small dick brings more tears. He’s so close. He knows he is with the way his tummy flutters and clenches. 

“Stupid fucking slut. Can’t even speak properly,” Mark chuckles cruelly. “That’s fine, omegas aren’t supposed to think anyways. Your sole purpose is to serve me— _ your alpha.”  _

Mark slams his hips harder into Donghyuck’s hole, balls slapping against his asscheeks. He’s gripping him so tightly and his cock twitches in his hand crazily. He knows the stupid cunt is about to burst. 

“You better not fucking cum now. You better hold it _or_ _else.”_

Donghyuck shakes and writhes under Mark as he struggles to hold his orgasm. He clenches his tummy and swollen eyes with soft cries escaping him. He wants to be good because he knows the alpha has a punishment in hand. He’s mean and cruel towards him. He’ll humiliate him publicly like always but it’ll be  _ worse. _

“M’gonna breed you so well. Let’s hope you’re good enough to get knocked up, hm?” 

Breed? Donghyuck’s eyebrows arch in surprise and excitement shakes his body. Oh, how he wants to be bred by a superior alpha like Mark! He coos at the idea of being knocked up and imagines having his pups. 

Mark digs his teeth deep inside Donghyuck’s unblemished neck. Sweat trails down his muscles and drips unintentionally down the omega’s body. His cock throbs inside of Donghyuck and he snaps his hips faster, fucking him vigourously. He’s growling and snarling with curses flowing out of his mouth. 

He cruelly teases Donghyuck by squeezing his cock and bouncing him on his cock. It’s so mean of him and he  _ knows.  _ Donghyuck sniffles and cries while begging Mark, his  _ alpha,  _ to let him cum. He can’t hold his orgasm much longer if Mark is playing with his cock and pounding into his inner most sensitive spot. 

“Cum with me,” Mark snarls against Donghyuck’s lips. “Fucking cum!” 

He slams his lips upon the prince’s bruised ones and swallows the loud squeals. Donghyuck’s back arches off the mattress as he orgasms on command, eyes rolling behind his skull. His pathetic cock throbs and spurts white ropes onto his tummy. Mark fucks him harder and faster, cock slamming deep inside his ass until it hits his prostate. His cock throbs before it begins twitching, spilling his thick seed and flooding Donghyuck’s ass to the brim. He rocks his hips lazily as he gently moves his mouth with the omega’s. 

He pulls out after a few minutes and unlocks his lips from Donghyuck. He looks at the mess of his spilled seed and slick between the prince’s soft thighs. He gulps and he shuts his eyes when he feels his cock twitch a little. Fuck, he isn’t going to spend more time fucking him. 

“Are you gonna still be mean to me like everyone else?” Donghyuck asks softly. 

His voice sounds fragile and uncertain with a mixture of nervousness. Mark snaps his eyes towards his face and he looks away guiltily. He rubs his nape awkwardly and stiffly before shrugging. 

“I don’t know.” Mark murmurs. 

“Okay.” Donghyuck nods in understanding. “You can leave now. I know you want-  _ need _ to.” 

Mark slips out of the bed and secretly mourns over the loss of Donghyuck’s warmth. He dresses silently into his knight uniform and glances at the prince who stares at him with a small smile. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes and something inside Mark breaks a little. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck calls. “It feels good, right?”

The knight’s eyes widen at the question. He swallows the lump in his throat and fights the burning sensation in his eyes. 

“Yes, I suppose it does.” 

“Then it isn’t so wrong, right?” 

_ No, it isn’t entirely wrong…  _

Mark doesn’t answer him and instead slips out of the room into the dark, empty hallways of the palace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, didn't know how to end it but i really like the ending tbh. It's short but meaningful.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)  
> 


End file.
